unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Black
Rebecca Black 'is a famous singer and rapper ever since last Spring Break. Her real name is actually '''Acceber Kcalb ' and she wanted to be called Rebecca Black because she knew people would hunt her down after her latest hit single, '''Friday. No body liked the song and she went into hiding. She is said to be hiding in the HQ of Kra Music Factory in Monte Carlo. However, many people have said that Acceber had been in a car accident in the official music video of Friday. Since nobody wanted to watch the entire music video, nobody knows. Very few people had the guts to watch the entire video but they claim that Acceber had died in the car accident. Not even her family knows where she is but her 'friends' in the video had said that she died halfway into the music video but then she was a zombie and continued singing the rest of the video History Early Life Acceber's early life consisted mostly of her witch training and playing with dark magic. She spent 1001 years training in how to master the arts of cursing, potion brewing, and bad singing. She then started to go to an actual school (despite being over a thousand years old) and got "friends". These friends were actually enslaved victims of her dark magic. "Friday" Her music video that she posted last Spring Break. It has been an instant hit, being beaten only by Munf Munf but unlike Munf Munf, it has been negative at launch. Nobody liked it and many people burned music stores that sold CD's of this song. Her mother paid $500,000 to make the music video. Youtube removed the video after a month being posted. Obama made this music video and the song illegal in the U.S. except for Wyoming since nobody lives there. The song has so many negative comments, it's Over 9000!!!!! First of all, the song is called Friday but it takes place on Tuesday of June 89, 2011. The song seems to be about Friday and how great it is but its actually about Monday and how great it is. This made many people get angry and so Acceber was forced into hiding or she died in the video. After her song "Friday" was released in public, many people went crazy because of her voice. It's her fault! SHE'S A FREAKING WITCH!!! What Happened to Her? Some say she died in the video, some say she went into hiding in Monte Carlo, some predict she's working with Sirius Black to destroy the world that hated her so much. In order that that doesn't happen, (and also she never makes a horrible song like that again) Obama and many delegates have considered to make Acceber an outlaw with a $2.80 reward on her head. No body is sure what she might look like now but scientists have used an aging machine and this is what see may look like now -----> Many presume she is dead to the following video evidence: The Records of the Video Every CD of the song has been burned, and all digital copies have been permanently deleted but there is still one remaining video left of Friday. You people are lucky enough to be able to view it. Watch the whole thing and did she really crash her car? Well, I guess you should watch again! It makes more sense every time... The last record can be viewed below. You know you want to watch it. Just have bleach ready so you can pour it into your eyes and ears when you are done. Seriously, don't take this video lightly. It has caused 1,348,093 deaths. One day, Obama viewed this video. He was scared to death, but he is lucky enough to survive. He then decided to destroy the last one to prevent future deaths. Soon after, she was completely erased from history and everything else. To this day, some black-haired female ugly-looking idiot have discovered about it and tried to get attention from everyone, but they all mistook her for someone else (other than Justin Beiber) and something all the time. ALL THE TIME. Category:Guys Category:Losers Category:Lost Guys Category:Scary Category:Dead guys Category:Fat people Category:Musicians Who Suck Category:Freaks Category:Female characters Category:Evil Category:Weirdos Category:Singers Category:Demons Category:Guys who were revived by the 5 hole Category:UnAmericans Category:Females